DemDem Shorts
by Naygo
Summary: This is the result of about 2 weeks of boredom from our beloved Demyx. One character for each day of boredom.


Yes. I've started this~ I can't believe I did, but I finally got the first chapter done. I love DemDem. He's my favorite Orgy member.

I may write a Vanitas x Ventus story sometime. Because it's awesome and... *purrs* Amazing... and stuff.

First of all... I did include hinted AkuRoku. I'd like to clarify though that no, I don't like that pairing. Way too cannon and I just don't see the appeal. Hell, I see Sora and Kairi making more sense than that. (I'm a huge SoRiku fan. I know it's cannon buuuut... it's so damn pretty.) I love Axel as a character and I love Roxas as a character. Just not together.

Also, I'd like you all to know... Demyx is not stupid. He's forgetful and lazy. There's a difference. *nods* He's obviously smart enough to get Roxas to do the dirty work for him in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, so he's not stupid. Just lazy and forgetful. Like me XD

Anyway... Enjoy my fic now that I've ranted a little at you. I will try to update this at least once every 2 weeks. I'll try. Doesn't mean it'll happen though.

PS... Can I get some reviews please~?

* * *

Demyx sat in his room in boredom. There was nothing to do. He'd already played his sitar until his fingers were raw, even through his black leather gloves, which a new pair was needed, unfortunately. Come to think of it, he needed all new Organization clothing, which was why he was currently in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of light blue denim shorts.

He wore these clothes every now and then so he could get his coat cleaned. A lot of other members (Xigbar, Xaldin, and Axel) only took their coats off when they were sleeping. They never bothered washing it. The mullet headed male thought this was repulsive; Demyx may not be the neatest person alive, but he knew when something needed washed.

'Why's there nothing to doooooooo?" The blond whined, flopping down on his bed, his rainbow bracelets clanking on his wrist loudly, ringing through the quiet room. Across the hall, a door was heard opening and closing again. That was Axel's room. Demyx jumped up with a grin. "I know what I'm gonna do~" He chimed happily, skipping (quite literally) to his door opening it, his bracelets hitting together again.

Roxas was seen walking (waddling) down the hallway, complaining at no one and waving his hands about aggressively and dramatically. "'Please Roxas! I need you to come here! It's important!' he says. Important my ass!"

Axel could barely be heard from his bedroom with the door closed. "Your ass is important, Roxanne!" The glee couldn't be kept from his voice.

"HI ROXAS!" Demyx called happily making Roxas freeze in place. Slowly, Roxas turned to look at the fellow blond.

"Go away Demyx. Not in the mood to deal with you. Go bother Axel or something." Roxas snorted. "No seriously. Go bother him. He loves you, you know."

"But… Roxy—"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Roxas shouted angrily, hitting Demyx in the shoulder from his lack of ability and height to hit the mullet-headed other in the head.

"We don't have hearts! How can Axel love me?" Demyx said, his voice trembling as though on the verge of tears.

". . . Demyx. Don't you **dare **cry. You hear me? Do. Not. Cry," Roxas said in a dangerous voice, only adding to the horror of the taller but more child-like blond.

Demyx sniffled, running to Axel's room. "MEANIE FACE!" He ran inside and slammed the door shut, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He sniffled again and caught a large whiff of sweat, friction and searing flesh. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ewwwww…."

"Demyx? Why are you in my room?" A voice called from the bed. Demyx turned and blushed horrendously; he turned back around and away from the male who sat on the bed.

"Hiding from Roxas, the jerk-face…" The blue eyed blond mumbled as he pushed his index fingers together in embarrassment. A rich deep chuckle came from the flamer.

"I see. Is he telling you not to call him Roxy anymore?" Axel received a nod. "I wouldn't worry about it, he's just moody, as always. How about we play a game, Dem-Dem?"

Demyx's ears perked up and he looked at Axel with a grin. "As long as you promise not to be a sore loser!"

Axel smirked, making the purple marks on his face move up a tiny bit.

About fifteen minutes later, Demyx was panting hard and red faced. "P-Please Axel… You're already winning. I'm going to die if you don't finish this soon…" He whined loudly.

"D-Don't worry Dems… I won't… let you die…." Axel panted above him, also redfaced. "Ugh… It's so hot…."

"How do you think I feel!" Demyx complained. Their bodies were entangled and truth be told, Axel was producing a lot of heat. If Demyx hadn't been making water clones every so often to go and fetch glasses of water, he'd probably have evaporated himself.

"Heh… Only a little longer, Demy…" Axel panted.

The door slammed open angrily, showing a very red faced, pissed off Roxas. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—" He cut his own words off when he saw the two. ". . . Oh." He said, leaving. The two sure were odd.

Demyx looked at Axel who then fell, somehow avoiding knocking Demyx over. "Looks like I win~" Demyx stood and whined. "Owwie…. My back hurts now!"

Axel sat up and sighed, rubbing the back of his head before grinning. "I guess that's what we get for playing twister in an enclosed area. Look, we fogged up the windows." Axel pointed to the two windows in his room and grinned. "Good game though. Although I think we both know that is Roxas hadn't burst in randomly, I would have won."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Nuh uh Axel." Demyx replied stubbornly.

"Yeah huh, Demy."

Demyx pouted, but then grinned, stretching. "Thanks for playing, but I'm gonna go back to my room and take a nap."

"Then who's going to do your mission of information gathering?"

Demyx put his hands on his hip and looked at his friend. "Roxas. Duh." And with that, Demyx waved, his bracelets jingling and he practically skipped across the hall and into his room, closing the door.


End file.
